dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Reports
Chaos Report #01 Who...what am I? My name no longer holds any meaning in this world. Long, long ago, my entire homeland quaked in fear of the attack of unknown destroyers. I searched for a final salvation. At last, I found it...the power of discord, a power that consumes and controls all others. Intoxicated by its potential, my homeland asked me to strengthen it—to use it more and more. Yet the one bearing that power had no desire to destroy any more than was necessary. Frustrated, the country culled his memories to create a new being...one of harmony that could subdue and control discord. Chaos Report #02 Even if I can create a being of harmony to manipulate discord, I cannot recreate the one I loved. An irreplaceable person has been stolen from me. Now, here in this new world, my new goal is clear, I will use anything I must to achieve it. Once, the homeland decided that dedicating itself to creating the ultimate weapon was in the country's best interests... It is long past time to complete that task. One might ask if there is any connection between this decision and the loss of my wife... To that, I say I am a scientist. I know well the line between public and personal matters. ...And it is drawn here. Chaos Report #03 I have entered into a contract with a certain dragon wandering through space and time. I asked that whenever a conflict between the gods ends, the defeated god be brought back with new pawns to start fighting again. In payment, I gave up my flesh. Already, it was weak and feeble, thus its loss has been even less of an inconveniance than I imagined. I need discord to absorb even greater powers... This is the way to salvation left to me. Chaos Report #04 Each of the two entities overflowed with a pure, unwavering strength. But it was precisely their diametric nature that kept the power in check and stabilized the world. I decided the realms of possibility could not be allowed to be shackled and end there. At length, I found a certain intriguing existence... a knight driven by hatred, trapped within the chains of time. Discord had called to him...or perhaps it was he who called discord to himself. I do not know, and it does not matter. What does is that he has accepted a destiny of unending conflict, and that he will stand at the right hand of discord to see it through. With this, the eternal war finally begins. Chaos Report #05 Harmony and discord are both created beings. While observing how they acquired pawns to fight in their conflict, I found that a great number of consciousnesses had drifted to this world from other dimensions. I wondered if I might be able to give those consciousnesses physical form. After countless experiments, finally my testing reached success. The failures were sealed in the Interdimensional Rift. Within the created pawns were some whose faith in themselves wavered--who questioned their very reason for living. It seemed that existence itself was not sufficient incentive. It causes me to wonder... Were these drifting consciousnesses remnants created in the past? Or spirits meant to exist into the future? This is something no one can know. Chaos Report #06 The pawns continue to fight this war, split down the lines of harmony and discord. To my eyes, their power is trivial. Yet, their has been an anomaly. After one war ended and Shinryu came to purify the world, some pawns were reborn retaining memories from their previous lives. It does not seem to be limited to any one side's followers, so long as the being in question is wrapped in some emotion. Faith, repret, fear, it doesn not seem to matter. This must be some sort of omen. Chaos Report #07 A pawn has appeared, willing to sacrifice himself to further understand the truth of this world. Was he able to retain his memories, somehow? Or, perhaps he found a way to escape the world's cleansing? While the way my people pass down memories makes a physical body unnecessary, in truth, there is no such thing as a permamently physical object to being with. Perhaps this unending war to create the ultimate weapon has already brough forth its own demise. Chaos Report #08 It seems someone has found a use for the failed experiments I sealed into the Interdimensional Rift. These soulless pawns are used as tools of war, destroying the delicate balance between harmony and discord. Yet the pawns of harmony choose to stand and face this challenge, while the pawns of discord fight on, groping towards an understanding of the truth behind this world. The worth of a vessel is fluid, only determined by that which fills it. In this, the thirteenth matchup of the vessels of the world--the god and goddess--one can only wonder what properties they will gain. Chaos Report #09 All men are brought into the world in a flood of tears. In the beginning, at least, all men are equal. However, somewhere along the line, this inevitably changes. Even pawns--while their makeup is the same, the experiences that shape them give them individual forms, sending them down different paths. The one bringing this long, long cycle of conflict to and end is a pawn seemingly bred for war. I was unable to achieve the power of utter chaos. I could not complete my revenge. And yet...I have no more regrets. I can only wish for a peaceful future for the world that so long ago was my home. Chaos Report #10 All was born from hatred--creating this world, dragging him to it...swearing revenge on those who ravenously desired power--endless experiments meant to induce a greater and more deadly strength. However, he--they both have taught me something through this neverending battle... Even the Great Will himself can be led. What path will they follow from now on? As a researcher, I cannot help but be intrigued.